Sam's Guardian
by IAmThePhantomX
Summary: (Dedicated to my grandma) Sam Manson has a new protector besides Danny Phantom. Who could it be?


**Grandma Manson, We Will Miss You**

* * *

In a small mansion, standing on a dark suburban street, were lights shining from the interiors through the glass windows. A number of people, dressed in black and white, were visible just outside the gates of the house. Cars are parked at the other side of the street, and tall grass cover the empty lot in front of them, dancing with the wind.

A car, a green 2012 model racecar, parked near the gates of the mansion, a few meters from the people standing in front of it. Out they come from the car, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley, wearing formal polo shirts, slacks and leather shoes. They walked and passed through the gate, with some people they passed by greeting them. Fenton and Foley smiled back to the others.

A girl in her twenties, wearing a black dress, turned around and saw the two guys walking towards her. The girl ran towards them, and she hugged Danny tightly. "Oh, Danny!"

"Oh." Danny sighed. "We're sorry to hear about it." He said, hugging her even tightly. Tucker also showed support for his best friend and pat her back.

"Grandma… she…" Sam stammered, her emotions blocking her path of words. "She's gone."

After being released by Danny, Sam hugged her tech-loving best friend tightly and he, being the mayor and a caring friend and all, showed his support. "You still have your parents, Sam."

Sam looked at Danny, as he said, "You have us."

Sam pulled out from her best friend's hug and went to Danny, who took her hand and whispered to her, "You have me."

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

It was the sunset that everyone had waited. But not for one, Sam. She sat on the green grass at the top of a hill, overlooking Amity Park and some of the mountains. On her hand was a photo album of her grandmother, when she was young. On the album were her wildest moments: the time when she stowed away from home and rode a bike around town, and those moments when she secretly saved a friend from some bad guys. Sam couldn't help but shed tears, falling down the grass and into the soil. She misses her. She's the only person who would understand her. And she's just like her.

"Sam?" A voice came from behind. Sam turned around and saw her boyfriend, Danny. He was adorned with his symbol of power and courage, the D symbol, placed by Sam herself, and the inverted black and white jumpsuit that was the result of his encounter with the unknown.

"Danny!" Sam stood up and jumped right in her boyfriend's arms. They spun around and around until they became a bit dizzy, giggling and chucking as they sat down again.

Looking at the sky, Danny said, "You might not know it, but she's just there beside you."

"Really"? Sam asked. "She's protecting me too?"

"Yes," Danny answered. "She's there to guide you, to help you, and to keep you safe." Holding Sam's hand and looking at her, he added, "Just like me. Every step of the way."

Sam couldn't help but cry once more, and Danny comforted her in any way he could, from hugs to pats on the back, and sweet words. The ambiance became romantic at the site of Grandma Manson's final resting place.

Above the hill, floating in the sky, was Grandma Manson, now an angel. "I'm so happy to see you, Sam." She said as she looked at the two young lovers spending time together above her new home. "And yes, you have me, and Danny Phantom. I give you my blessing. Cherish your moments together. Make the most of it. Make each other happy. Protect one another. And always remember this: Live your life to the fullest."

Grandma Manson smiled as her disembodied spirit ascended onto the sky.

* * *

**I AM THE PHANTOM X**  
**#057**

Hello! I would like to say that this fic is dedicated to my late grandmother. She passed away just hours before I post this story. She's currently in the Philippines and I'm in Australia, and sad to say, I cannot go home because of financial and academic reasons. So we're just keeping in touch with her and I hereby dedicate this story on her memory.

And this is another of my Amethyst Ocean stories, I hope you liked it!  
So, I'll be out now! See ya all soon!

_**IN MEMORIAM**_  
_**PHANTOM X's GRANDMOTHER**_  
_**1940-2014**_  
_**REQUIESCAT IN PACE**_


End file.
